


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Gideon coerces his father into building a snowman with him, and his childlike belief brings it to life.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? 

A/AN: Just some Christmas fluff for my readers, enjoy! This is my gift to ALL of you!

Gold loathed the cold, and snow. However, today he'd made an exception and suppressed his dislike for both. His son, Gideon, grinned childishly as he patted snow together between his gloved hands. They were outside their Victorian, building a snowman. The cold was bitter, and he could see his breath coming out in wisps in front of him. It'd snowed a foot the previous night, and Gideon had awoken him at six that morning, adamant about building a snowman. 

Belle was inside making breakfast, and he longed to be at her side and out of the cold. The look of pure joy on Gideon's face made it all worth it though.

"Papa, help me roll up the snow! If we work together, then maybe we can make a snow woman, a snow brother, and a snow sis-"

"Let's just build one at a time, shall we?" he interjected, chuckling at his boy's exuberance. 

"Okay, Papa!" Gideon nodded amicably, continuing to pack the snow together. Soon they'd formed three round balls and stacked them on top of the other. 

"He needs a face," Gideon noted, rubbing his chin in contemplation as he mulled over what props to use to complete his creation. 

"We have carrots in the refrigerator, and I'm sure I have a few obsolete buttons upstairs we could use for eyes," Rumple told him. 

"Alright, go get them, and I'll wait here," Gideon returned, his eyes transfixed on the snowman.

Gold hurried back inside to grab the items, hoping once they finished his snowman he would be ready to come back inside. 

"You boys about through out there?" Belle asked, flipping a pancake in the skillet. 

"Hopefully, I'm just going to grab a few buttons from upstairs and a carrot from the fridge before I head back out. Gideon needs something to give the snowman a face," he replied before ascending the stairs. 

He discovered some buttons in a drawer in their bedroom. When he made his way back downstairs, he saw Belle had laid a carrot on the counter for him. 

"I'd like to see this snowman of his," Belle supplied, grabbing her coat and boots. He and his wife walked outside to find Gideon running through the yard, being chased by a snow boy. 

Belle gasped in confusion. "How-"

"Magic," Rumple clarified, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips. 

"But he doesn't know magic," Belle countered, planting her hand on her hip in disbelief. 

"No but he does have childlike belief, and it's almost Christmas, so magic is potent in the atmosphere this time of year. He believed his snowman would come alive, and his belief was strong enough to conceive it," he illuminated. 

"Is it safe?" Belle inquired dubiously. 

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on him though," he reassured her.

Rumple watched in amusement as his son and his snow friend laughed and played. Rumple's heart warmed when he gave his snow creation a hug. When he released it, it dissipated between his fingertips, the snow falling back to the earth. 

Gideon glanced up at the porch, his cheeks ruddy and his eyes bright. "Papa, did you see that!?" He jumped up and down exuberantly. 

"I certainly did, Gideon, what did you call him?" The pawnbroker inquired curiously. 

"Bae – I called him Bae, just like my brother," he grinned boyishly, causing his father's heart to wrench with emotion.

"Why don't you come back inside and warm up? I believe your mother has breakfast ready," he suggested. 

"Sure, Papa," Gideon shrugged, traipsing up the steps past him.

Rumplestiltskin stood there for a moment longer, gazing out at the white expanse, wondering if there was more to Gideon's snow boy than he realized. Christmas magic was a powerful thing, and though it was impossible to revive the dead, he couldn't shake the feeling that his son had unknowingly spent the entire morning playing with his older brother. Baelfire was watching over them, there was no doubt.


End file.
